A component of a HVAC system may experience a freezing condition during operation. For example, when an ambient temperature is relatively low (e.g. at or about 3° C.), water in an evaporator of the HVAC system may encounter a freezing condition. Other components, such as a condenser and a water box, of the HVAC system may also experience a freezing condition during operation. The term “freezing condition” generally refers to a condition when liquid (e.g. water or refrigerant) inside a component and/or on an outer surface of the component may freeze. A heater (e.g. an anti-freezing heater) may be used to provide heat when the component of the HVAC system may experience a freezing condition.